


By Any Other Name

by clgfanfic



Category: Starman (TV), War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debi makes a new friend at summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Green Floating Weirdness #15 under the pen name Laura Brush and Laura Grigsby.

_"Your dad's an_ alien _?"_

 

Debi flopped belly-down on her bunk and opened her journal.  Pulling the pen that she'd tucked behind her ear free, thought a moment, then started to write.

_Dear journal, I'm really glad that Harrison suggested that I keep a journal this summer.  It's been a real adventure, that's for sure.  First the treasure hunt and the aliens, and now summer camp.  I'm having a better time here than I thought I would.  I can't believe there's only a week left.  The events are fun, and the camp leaders are a lot of fun, especially Paul.  He's a little like Harrison sometimes, kind of more like a kid than a regular adult.  I hope mom gets a chance to meet him.  I think she'd like him, too._

_I think maybe Paul and Harrison are related.  Paul's last name is Forrester and that was Harrison's adopted father's name, too.  Maybe they're cousins of some kind.  If they aren't, they really should be._

_So far I like the horseback riding, canoeing, and hiking the best.  But the archery and rock climbing are pretty cool, too.  All the nature walks have been okay, and I know a lot more trees, and bushes, and flowers, and animals now.  And I really like that they're teaching us how to survive out here in the woods if anything should happen.  The Colonel is really going to like that part.  I know how to find shelter, make a fire, what plants I can eat and which ones will make me sick.  I even know how to look for bird eggs.  But I don't think I could ever actually EAT a bug.  Yuck!_

_They taught us how to use a compass, too.  Today I passed my compass test.  It was a little scary at first, being in the forest all by myself.  But I remembered what the Colonel told me about taking a deep breath, review what was going on, then decide what to do.  That's what I did.  I sat and went over in my mind about the compass, then I used it to find my way back to the lodges.  It was really cool.  I even beat most of the other campers back._

_That was the last test before the full orienteering exam tomorrow.  Tomorrow!  I'm kind of scared, but excited at the same time.  They're going to pair us up.  Me and my buddy will have to use a map and a compass to get from here to a point about five miles away.  We have to camp out in the woods overnight.  I hope I get a good buddy.  Okay, so what I really want is to get Scott Forrester as my partner.  He's so cute!  And Scott is really nice, and he watches out for his dad, too.  He's tall, with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes.  He's got a really nice smile, too._

_I sound stupid!  Mom would think that's really funny.  But Scott really is really nice, and handsome, and smart.  Not as handsome as Paulie, but Mr. West Point was too busy to come see me this summer so it's not my fault if I like Scott.  I know the Colonel said it's because Paulie can't come, but still.  Scott doesn't make me feel funny inside the way Paulie does, but I do like him._

_Well, I guess that's all for this entry.  I have to go get ready for the skit tonight after supper.  I'm playing an Indian.  I wish the Colonel could see this.  I hope Scott is playing an Indian, too._

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Paul Forrester stood with his son, watching as the rest of the teens finished packing their backpacks.  Debi McCullough was the first one packed and walked over to join them.  He grinned, knowing that she rushed to be sure to finish first.  She wanted to be partnered with Scott.

Debi reached them and flashed Scott a brief smile, dipping her head so her blush wouldn't show.  Scott did the same.

Paul forced his own smile back and cleared his throat.  "Well, it looks like the two of you are the first ones ready."

Debi glanced up, expectation in her eyes.  "Does that mean we can start now?"

"I don't see why not," Paul replied, watching Scott from the corner of his eye. Taking this summer job had been the right decision.  Scott needed time with young people his own age.  "That okay with you, Scott?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," the teen replied.

"Okay, you have your maps?"

The pair nodded.

"Your compasses?"

Another pair of nods.

"The weather report's for clear skies.  Well, what are you waiting for?"

"See ya later, Dad," Scott said, almost bolting away.

"Be careful!" Paul called after the kids as they headed for the trees.

Scott turned and gave a final wave, then followed Debi into the pines.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

At noon the two teens stopped alongside a small creek to eat their lunch.  Debi wolfed her two peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwiches down with the Kool-aid in the second plastic water bottle she carried.  With that done, she rinsed the container out in the creek and filled it with the cold water.

"How far do you think we've come?" she asked.

Scott shrugged as he chewed on the last bite of his own sandwich.  "Check the map," he said.

Debi nodded, tugging the map free of the pouch she wore around her neck.  Using the compass and the terrain markers to fix their position, she marked the map and then used her finger to measure the distance back to the campground.  "Wow, we've only come a little over a mile."

"The terrain is rugged," Scott said.  "That's why it took us so long."

"Look," Debi said, holding out the map so he could see.  "If we go northeast we should be able to get to the lake by this evening.  We can make camp on the sand.  It'll be more comfortable there than on the ground."

"And we can build a fire there," Scott added, grinning at her.  "You're pretty good at this."

Debi grinned back.  "I guess.  I like this kind of stuff."

Scott nodded.  "I guess it's okay," he said, his tone turning more serious as he added, "My dad wanted me to learn… just in case."

"In case of what?" Debi asked, her curiosity piqued.

Scott shrugged.  "In case I ever got lost, I guess," he hedged.

They packed up their water bottles and headed out to the northeast, Debi wondering what else Scott wasn't saying.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Sitting on the lakeshore, Debi watched the sunset while Scott finished carrying the last of the large stones over to ring their fire pit.

"Hey, I got the stones, _you_ go get the wood," he said.

"Okay," Debi replied.  "You get the fire started though."

Scott nodded.

Standing, she walked back towards the trees, picking up all the small branches she could find.  With an armful she returned to their camp and dumped the kindling next to the pit.  "I'll go get some bigger pieces for later."

"Good idea," Scott said, reaching for some of the smaller branches to add to the tiny fire he had started in the pit.

Debi glanced up, noting the clouds building along the tops of the mountains.  "I thought your dad said it was supposed to be clear."

Scott looked up, noticing the clouds for the first time.  "It'll be okay.  If there was a storm coming they wouldn't've let us go."

"I guess," Debi said, her forehead pinching in worry.

"Better hurry up, it'll be dark soon."

Debi nodded and left, this time heading into the trees to find several large pieces of wood for the fire.  When she'd built up a good-sized pile Debi sat down on the space-blanket Scott had spread across the sand, each corner weighted down with a grapefruit-sized rock.

"So, what's for supper?" she asked, digging into her backpack and pulling out a brown paper bag.

"Looks like roast beef sandwiches, chips, and a ding-dong," Scott said, peering into his own sack.

"Sounds good," Debi replied, upending the bag and dumping the contents onto the blanket.

"If you say so," Scott said as he unwrapped the sandwich and sniffed.

Their dinner passed in relative silence as they watched the sunset, the last of the light shimmering across the surface of the water, making it glitter like liquid gold.

"Wow," Debi breathed.

"Yeah," Scott agreed.

Setting the ding-dong aside, Debi dug into her backpack and pulled out her journal and a pen.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"My journal."

Scott nodded, then said, "I think I'll go get a little more wood."

"Okay," Debi said.  "But be careful, it's dark.  I don't wanna have to come looking for you if you get lost."

"I _won't_ get lost," Scott countered, shaking his head.

Debi grinned.  When he was gone, she opened the journal and wrote.

_Well, so far so good.  The hike to the lake was pretty easy.  Scott's good with the compass and he doesn't mind being quiet when we're walking in the woods. I like that._

_Our camp on the beach is perfect and the fire will keep us warm, even though it's not that cold.  There are some clouds at the top of the mountains, but they said the weather would be clear.  I hope they're right.  I don't want to get wet._

_Scott's off getting more firewood.  I don't think we need it, but with him gone I can write.  It feels weird to sit and write when there's someone else around. It's like they might be able to read my thoughts._

_I hope Scott and I can stay friends after this.  I really do like him.  He kind of reminds me of Matthew, too.  Matthew is just like Harrison, which I guess makes sense since they are related._

_It's funny the way people in the same family are all kind of the same.  I mean, when we went to North Carolina and met some of the Colonel's family, they were a lot like him._

_I wish I had a bigger family, but it's just me, and mom, and Uncle Hank now. And my dad, but he's never around._

_Scott's lucky.  He and his dad hang out all the time.  In a way that's kind of weird.  I asked Scott where he lived and he said that he and has dad travel all over the place.  Mr. Forrester is a photojournalist.  (I wonder if he knows my dad.  I'll have to ask him when we get back.)  And when I asked Scott where he went to school he said that his dad tutors him most of the time.  I told him about the on-line school that I use and that I had tutors, too.  That seemed to make him feel better and a little less embarrassed about it._

_I think there's something up with Scott and his dad.  Today, while we were hiking, Scott didn't really want to talk about himself.  Kind of like me.  I think maybe he and his dad might be doing something secret, too._

_He's coming back, I'll stop here._

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Suzanne walked into the living room of the Cottage and dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Tired?" Harrison asked from where he sat reading in one of the winged-backed chairs.

"Exhausted," the microbiologist replied.  "But it's nothing a good-night's sleep won't cure.  I got a letter from Debi today."

"Debi?" Harrison said, closing his journal and leaning forward.  "What does our wandering girl have to say about life at summer camp?  Does she want you to come get her?"

"No, she's having a great time," Suzanne said with a smile, pausing as Ironhorse walked in to join them.

"Did I hear you say that you'd heard from Debi?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, I got a letter today," Suzanne said, noting the concerned expression on Paul's face.  "Why, what is it?"

"What did Debi say?" the colonel countered.

"Paul, what's going on?" Harrison demanded.

Ironhorse held up a hand to ward off Blackwood's questions until Suzanne answered.

Opening the folded piece of paper, Suzanne skimmed it.  "She just talks about all the things they're doing… and about a boy she met."

"Who?"

Suzanne checked the letter.  "A Scott Forrester."

"Forrester?" Harrison echoed.

"His father's one of the camp leaders," Suzanne gleaned from the note.  "A Paul Forrester."  She looked up.  "Paul Forrester?"

"You know him?" Harrison asked.

Suzanne looked back to the note.  "Maybe.  There was a Paul Forrester who was a photojournalist; one of Cash's drinking and carousing buddies.  A real class-A asshole, if you'll excuse my French."

"That wasn't French," Harrison replied with a soft chuckle.  "Clayton had a nephew named Paul Forrester, too.  I think he was a photojournalist; probably the same guy.  I never met him, but I heard—"

"Why do you ask, Paul?" Suzanne interrupted.  "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," the colonel admitted as he walked over to take a seat in the second winged-back chair.  "I just got a call from a friend of mine at the Pentagon.  He's been keeping an eye on the Phoenix Mountain Project for me and one of their operatives, some guy, an agent Fox, is snooping around the same area as the summer camp."

"So?" Harrison said.

"So he's looking for this Forrester guy and his son."

"What in the world would Project Nine want with a photo-journalist and his son?" Harrison asked.

"Exactly what I was going to ask," Paul said.

"Maybe he managed to breach security in Nevada and they're after the film," Suzanne offered.

"Only on _X-Files_ ," Harrison countered.

Ironhorse leaned forward.  "Harrison, you don't think that they think that they might be able to get to you through a distant cousin, do you?"

Harrison grinned at the convoluted question.  "I highly doubt it, Colonel.  After all, like I said, I never met the man.  We're second, or third, maybe fourth cousins.  Not exactly the kind of close family ties I'd expect the PMP to attempt to exploit."

Ironhorse shook his head.  "I don't know what the hell's going on, but I don't like the fact it's happening around Debi."

"Is she in any danger?" Suzanne asked.

"I don't know," Ironhorse replied honestly.

"We have to get up there," Suzanne said, all of her mother's instincts hitting overdrive.

"Where are we going?" Norton said, rolling into the living room.

"The summer camp," Suzanne said, standing.

"Sounds like fun to me," Drake replied with a grin.

"Debi might be in danger," Harrison explained.  "It seems that the Phoenix Mountain Project people are after her camp guide and his son."

"Why?" Norton asked.

"We don't have a clue," Ironhorse said.

"Look, I don't know if it's related, but what I came up here to tell you is that I picked up a weather report for the camp area.  They're getting some pretty bad storms up there.  Came up out of nowhere.  I was just going to say that I'll bet Debi's wishing she was home about now.  Maybe this guy and his kid got their hands on alien weather-control technology."

"It's not funny," Suzanne snapped.  "Debi might be in real danger."

Norton held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  "Sorry."

"We really have to get up there," Suzanne said, starting out of the room.

Ironhorse intercepted her.  "Wait, Suzanne, let me see what's up with the weather; see if we can get a chopper up there."

She paused a moment, then nodded.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

A strong gust of wind whipped over the campsite, sending up a spray of sparks from the low-burning fire.  Debi sat up, watching the embers blink out as they floated away.  Another gust swirled around them and she grabbed her jacket to keep it from flying off.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" the boy mumbled from under his blanket.

"Scott, wake up," Debi called.  "There's a storm coming."

The teen sat up and rubbed his eyes.  "A storm?"

Another gust of wind swept over the camp, kicking up sand and ashes.

"Quick, let's get packed up and get into the trees!" Debi said over the growing howl.

Scott nodded, already reaching for his gear.

Once their backpacks were full, the two teens tossed handfuls of sand onto the fire, extinguishing it as half-dollar-sized raindrops began to pelt them.  That done, they scrambled into the trees, taking cover under the thick pine boughs while the sky opened up.

 _So much for not wanting to get wet_ , Debi sighed silently.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"No go on the chopper," Ironhorse said, stalking back into the living room.  "The entire area's socked-in.  It's raining cats and dogs up there."

"At least she should be safe from the storm," Harrison said.  "The weather will force everyone inside."

"I tried calling the camp, but the lines are down," Suzanne said.  "The phone company says they should be back up by late tomorrow morning."

"With a little luck we'll be up there before that," Ironhorse replied.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Debi and Scott huddled under their space blankets in the dark, watching the rain beating the boughs and the ground.

"What're we going to do?" Debi asked.

"Stay here until the rain stops, then I guess we keep going."

"Aren't we closer to the campground?"

"No," Scott said, shaking his head.  "We're a little over halfway to the pick-up point.  We've come about three miles."

"Okay," Debi replied.  "Then we go on."

As soon as it was light enough for the pair to see they shrugged into their backpacks, wrapped the light space blankets around them to help fend off the steady light drizzle, then headed out for the remaining two miles.  Their hike was slower, muddy terrain making the footing more tricky and dangerous.

Cresting a small rise, Debi squealed as she felt the slippery top-soil give way, sending her careening down the far side of the hill.

"Debi!" Scott shouted, charging down the hill as fast as he could to join her.

"I'm okay," she called back.  "Be careful!  It's really slippery!"

Scott slowed his descent, reaching Debi a few moments later. He noted the way she cradled her right ankle in her hands.  "You hurt?"

"I think I sprained it or something," she replied, looking frustrated.  "It hurts a lot."

"Can you stand up?"

"I don't know."

He moved closer and held out his hands.  "Here, let me help."

Debi accepted the assistance, grabbing his hands and letting him help pull her up.  She lowered her foot, resting the toe of her hiking boot on the ground, then leaned her weight onto it.

"Ouch!" Debi gasped, her foot coming back up off the ground.  She met Scott's concerned gaze.  "I don't think I can walk on it."

"Great," he sighed as the rain picked up again.  "Come on," he said, stepping up to wrap an arm around Debi.

Together they moved slowly along the hillside, Debi hopping on her good foot while they looked for a place to escape the rain.  An overhang fit the bill and they ducked under it, escaping a downpour that fell progressively harder and harder.  Moving back to the rear of the shelter they sat down, leaning back against cold stone to wait out the rain.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Debi grumbled.

Scott leaned forward and inspected her ankle.  "It's swelling."

"It hurts.  Look," Debi said.  "Why don't you leave me here and go on to the pick-up site?"

"I don't want to leave you out here," Scott said.

"You can tell them what happened and bring back help."

"I have a better idea," Scott said, digging into his jean's pocket and pulling out a small silver ball about an inch in diameter.

"What's that?" Debi asked.

Scott stared that the sphere for a moment, then looked up and caught Debi's gaze.  "You have to promise not to tell _anyone_ about this, okay?"

"About what?" she asked.  "What is that thing?"

Scott didn't reply, instead concentrating on the silver sphere in his palm.  Debi sucked in a sharp breath as a soft hum filled the space and the sphere began to glow blue-white.  She watched as he reached out and touched her ankle, the pain disappearing in a heartbeat.

The glow and hum faded and she blinked, then flexed her ankle.  "It's okay!"  She looked at Scott, demanding, "How'd you do that?"

The boy quickly shoved the sphere back into his pant pocket.  "I— I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's— It's a secret," he said, meeting her gaze.

"Scott Forrester, what was that silver thing?"

"I really can't tell you," the boy snapped.

"Fine," Debi said, putting on her best 'I'll never speak to you again' face, crossing her arms over her chest, and pouting for all she was worth.

Scott watched her for a moment, then said, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, but it's— it's—"

"A secret?" Debi asked.

Scott nodded.

"I _can_ keep a secret, you know."

He hesitated another moment, then shook his head.  "I just can't."

"Fine," Debi replied, the pout dropping back in place.

"Come on," Scott said.  "Let's get out of here.  The rain's almost stopped.  Maybe we can get to the check-point before lunch."

Debi sighed heavily, then stood and followed Scott out from under the overhang.  They hiked in silence, Debi shooting the boy indignant looks from time to time.

"Would you _please_ stop that?" he finally exploded.

"What?" Debi asked innocently.

"Looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're looking at me!" Scott said, coming to a stop next to a fallen pine. He dropped down onto the trunk.  "I'd tell you, but it's a matter of life and death."

"Life and death?" Debi echoed, her doubt clear.

"Yes," Scott replied sternly.

"Right," she said, starting off again.

"Debi," Scott called, bolting off the trunk and jogging to catch up with her.  He grabbed her arm.  "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to _swear_ that you'll never tell another living person, okay?"

"I told you, I can keep a secret."

"Probably won't believe me anyway," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Scott fished into his pocket and removed the silver sphere.  Holding it in his cupped palm he silently prayed that what he was going to do was the right thing.  He looked up, meeting Debi's intense gaze.  He trusted her, and more than that, he _wanted_ to tell somebody the truth.

"This is my dad's."

"What is it?" Debi asked, reaching out to lightly touch the sphere.

"I don't know exactly," Scott admitted.  "It's—He's— It didn't come from this planet," he said in a rush, adding, "My dad didn't come from this planet."

Debi's blue eyes rounded in fear.  "Your dad's an _alien?_ "

Scott nodded.  "But—"

"The aliens are trying to take over this planet," she said, taking a step back.  "Are you—?"

"I'm half—" Scott said, stopping short when he realized that she was terrified. "My dad's never hurt anybody, he—"

"The aliens take over human bodies," Debi snapped.  "They _kill_ people."

"What are you talking about?" Scott yelled.  "My dad hasn't hurt anyone.  _Never_."

Debi stopped, her mind racing.  Looking around, she spotted a large rock and walked over, sitting down.  Scott followed her.

She glanced up, meeting his eyes.  "You dad's an alien, but he's never hurt anyone?"

Scott nodded.

She took a deep breath and asked, "Is he a Mortaxan?"

"A what?"

"Never mind," Debi said, shaking her head.  He wasn't one of _their_ aliens.  "Where'd he come from?"

Scott sat down next to her and started talking, giving Debi an account of his mother, her encounter with his father when he'd visited Earth the first time, then his return and his subsequent life as Paul Forrester.

"Wow," Debi said when Scott finished telling her about Agent Fox and the government's attempt to capture them.

"Now it's your turn," Scott said.

"My turn?"

"What are these Mortoxins?"

"Mortaxans," Debi corrected.  "Promise you won't tell another living soul, not even your father?"

Scott nodded.  "I can keep a secret, too."

Debi grinned, then gave Scott a brief history of the Blackwood Project's war against the invading aliens.

"Those _aren't_ my dad's people.  He's the only one here."

"You have to be careful," Debi said, standing.  "I'll tell you what to look for on the way.  We better get going or we won't make the check-point in time and they'll send people out to find us.  Total embarrassment."

Scott nodded.  "No kidding.  Debi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I told you," he said.  "Sometimes I feel like I'm just going to explode inside, not being able to talk about what's going on."

"Me, too."

"At least you have more people who know.  It's just me and my dad, and my mom, if we can find her.  And that Fox guy."

"Maybe you should tell Colonel Ironhorse, he could—"

"No!" Scott snapped.  "You promised.  _Nobody_ can know.  The government wants us for experiments.  They'll make us lab rats."

"Harrison and my mom wouldn't do that!"

"Yes, they would," Scott stated flatly.

Debi thought for a moment, then nodded.  "Okay, maybe they would want to study you, but they wouldn't treat you like a lab rat.  I promise I won't tell anybody, but you have to make me the same promise."

"I won't tell anyone about your Mortaxans, not even my dad," Scott promised, then added, "But maybe you should tell my dad.  I mean, maybe he knows about these Mortaxan guys.  He might know something that can help you."

Debi thought a moment.  "I— I don't know.  What if he did know something? I couldn't just tell my mom and the others without telling them how I found out."

"Good point," Scott said and sighed.  "But will you think about telling my dad? He can keep a secret, too."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay," Scott said.  "Come on."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

And Debi did think about it, all the way to the check-point where Paul Forrester and another camp leader were waiting for them.

"Hi, guys," Paul greeted the pair, waving.

"Hi, Dad," Scott said, walking up to give the man a hug.

Paul returned the gesture with great affection, then handed Debi a cell phone. "Your mom called and asked if you could give her a call as soon as you arrived."

"Okay," Debi replied, taking the phone and walking off by herself.  Sitting on a picnic table, she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Debi said.  "What's up?"

"Chicken, I want you to listen very carefully, okay?"

"Sure, Mom."

"You remember the trouble we had with the Phoenix Mountain Project people? I told you about them after we got back from Wisconsin?"

"Sure, but—"

"There's an Agent Fox who's part of that organization.  He's looking for Paul Forrester and his son."

"Why?" Debi asked, glancing nervously toward the pair and guessing the truth.

"We don't know, sweetheart.  Is Mr. Forrester and his son there?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your RD with you?"

"It's in my backpack," Debi said.  "Why?"

"Just humor me and check them, okay?"

"Okay, but I know they aren't aliens," she said.

"Humor me."

"Just a sec," Debi said, setting the phone down on the picnic table and fished into her backpack until she found the small RD.  Taking it out, she turned it on and pointed it at Paul Forrester.

No radiation.

She shifted the device to Scott.

No radiation.

With a grateful sigh, she turned the device off and shoved it back into her pack, then picked up the phone.  "They're okay."

"Thank God," Suzanne said.  "Okay, look, Chicken.  We're going to take a chopper and we'll be up there as soon as the weather clears a little.  A few hours at most."

"Why are you coming up here?"

"The colonel wants to find out what the Phoenix Mountain Project wants with Mr. Forrester and his son."

"Mom, are Paul and Scott related to Harrison?"

"Maybe.  Paul Forrester might be one of Clayton's nephews."

"Cool," Debi said, wondering what Harrison would think about being related to an alien.  "They're both really nice, Mom."

"Honey, I know you like them, but if they're connected with the Phoenix Mountain Project they're also connected to the aliens so be careful, okay?"

"I will."

"See you real soon."

"Bye, Mom."  Debi pushed the antenna down and turned off the phone.  Walking back to Mr. Forrester, she handed it back.  "Thanks."

"Anything wrong?" Paul asked.

"No, not exactly.  My mom and a friend are coming up to see the camp."

"Oh, well, that's wonderful."  Paul looked up as two more of the campers jogged up to join them.  "If you'll excuse me, Debi, I have to give Rachel and Karen their times."

"No problem," Debi said, watching him go before she glanced around, looking for Scott.  She spotted him sitting at the picnic table that had their lunch waiting for them.  She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

Debi nodded.  "That was my mom."

"And?"

"She said that some agent guy named Fox was looking for you and your dad."

"Fox?" Scott said, his face going slightly pale.  He dropped his fried chicken leg and started to stand.

"Wait," Debi said, grabbing his arm.  "This Fox guy works for a government group who know about the Mortaxans.  They take alien stuff and turn it into stuff for the military and the government.  Why does he want you and your dad?"

"Like I told you, he knows my dad's an alien and I'm— I'm half-alien, I guess. He wants to do experiments on us."

"That's so gross."

"Tell me about it," Scott said.  "I've gotta tell my dad.  We've gotta get out of here."

"Okay, but you better hurry.  My mom and the colonel will be here in a couple of hours.  They want to talk to you and your dad about why Fox is interested in you," Debi said, watching as Scott climbed off the picnic bench.  "Hey, Scott," she called.

"Yeah?"

Debi stood and jogged over to join him.  Reaching into her back jean pocket, she pulled out her wallet and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper with an old list on it.  "You got a pen?"

Scott nodded and pulled one out of his flannel shirt pocket.  "Here."

She scribbled down her post office and e-mail addresses then handed him the paper.  "Write to me, okay?  I want to know if you're okay."

Scott nodded.  "Thanks."

Debi stepped up and gave the young man a quick hug.  "Be careful, okay."

"We will.  You be careful, too."

"I will," Debi promised.  "And you better tell your dad about the Mortaxans.  If he knows anything maybe you can write to me, or e-mail me, but don't make it too obvious."

"I will," Scott promised.

She stepped back and watched Scott trot over to join his father.  Whispering into his ear, she saw Paul's surprised expression.  Together they jogged for the Land Rover that sat not far away.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Debi waved when her mother, Harrison, and the colonel drove up to the lodges.  Running over, she gave her mom a hug as soon as she stepped out of the rented Jeep.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, Chicken."

"Debi, where is Paul Forrester and his son?" Ironhorse said, walking around from the driver's side.

"They're gone," she replied honestly.

"Gone?" Harrison echoed.

Debi nodded.  "I think they found out that Fox guy was looking for them."

"I wonder how they did that," the colonel muttered, glancing around the summer camp.

"Are you going to stay for the night?" Debi asked excitedly.  "There's still a few empty cabins.  Dana's mom and dad are here, too."

"I think that might be arranged," Suzanne replied, giving her daughter a hug.

"I'm going to take a look around here, then head into town and see if I can find Fox," Ironhorse said.

"I think I'll stick with the colonel," Harrison said.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Debi?"

"What does this Fox guy want with Scott and Mr. Forrester?"

"We're not sure, Debi," Harrison replied.

"But I don't trust these Air Force clowns," Ironhorse added.

"Now, Paul, we don't know the Air Force is behind this," Suzanne said.

"Maybe," the colonel growled.  "But if the Phoenix Mountain Project's involved you can bet the Air Force isn't too far behind."

"Come on, Colonel," Harrison suggested before the soldier got completely wound up.  "Let's go see what we can see."

"And why don't _you_ introduce me to your friends," Suzanne told Debi.

"Follow me," Debi said, watching Harrison and the colonel climb back into the Jeep and hoping they could find Fox and slow him down so Scott and his dad could get away.

She glanced up at her mother, hoping that some day she could tell them all about at least one good alien and his son who walked among them.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Back home Debi sat down at her desk and opened her journal to write.

_I can't believe it's been three weeks since the end of camp.  School starts tomorrow.  Yuck.  Well, I guess it's not that bad, but I like the summers a lot more sometimes._

_I heard from Scott today on e-mail.  He and his dad are doing okay.  That Fox guy is still trying to find them, but they're staying one step ahead of him._

_Colonel Ironhorse said that a friend of his is who's checking into the Phoenix Mountain Project.  I think he's pretty peeved about those clowns._

_There are a whole lot more people out there who know about aliens than I ever thought._

_I hope one day all the aliens will go away, well, all the bad ones anyway.  Mr. Forrester and Scott can stay._

_Oops, Mom's calling me.  I forgot to finish the laundry, gotta go…_

_The End  
_


End file.
